dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Batsuit
The '''Batsuit' was Batman's costume. All known Batsuits were developed and used by Bruce Wayne. The last known Batsuit was also used by Terry McGinnis. All Batsuits incorporated a utility belt with compartments to hold several items, the contents of which change according to his needs, and often included items such as flashlights, laser cutters, underwater rebreathers, binoculars, a fingerprinting kit, remote controls for his vehicles, and more. History Before the Suit In Bruce Wayne's earliest adventures as a crime fighter, he wore simple clothing and a ski mask. Failing to strike fear into the hearts of his quarry, he resolved to develop a more intimidating visage. Early Suit When Bruce Wayne assembled the first incarnation of the Batsuit, it was a very simple design. The utility belt consisted of cloth pouches that housed small throwing weapons: such as spiked pellets and grappling hooks. After putting on the mask for the first time, Bruce turned around to discover that his butler was frightened by Bruce's new appearance. Second Suit The second Batsuit incorporated more advanced materials and varied gadgets and weaponry. The cloth pouches on the utility belt were replaced by rigid compartments. The simple grappling hook and line were replaced by a device that launched a line-trailing grapple over great distances, although the hook and line still saw action sometimes. It was during this redesign that the many gadgets and accessories designed to complement the suit and expand Batman's arsenal began to appear, such as: * rebreathing apparatus * motorcycle helmet designed similarly to the cowl Third Suit Bruce Wayne's third Batsuit was more reminiscent of the first in design, and returned to a more muted color scheme of black and grey. This suit continued to advance the range of gadgetry and weapons available to Batman. Batman appeared to have returned to using cloth pouches in this suit's utility belt. This suit was the first to incorporate functional wings and a jetpack to enable gliding and flight. Early 21st Century Around the time of Batman's involvement with the original Justice League, the Batsuit underwent another redesign. This time, the suit retained the simplicity of design, but incorporated the color scheme of the second suit. The ears on the cowl were lengthened and the boots had heels. This suit also continued the trend of advancing the arsenal available to the Batman. Once again, the utility belt was redesigned. This time, the compartments retained the size of the cloth pouch versions, but appear to have been constructed of a more rigid material; when he was captured by the Injustice Gang, it resisted the rogues' attempts to open it, even electrifying Solomon Grundy. Mid 21st Century :Main article: Terry's Batsuit The final Batsuit was developed presumably to compensate for Bruce Wayne's advancing age. It was eventually inherited by Terry McGinnis when he assumed the mantle of the Batman. , "Rebirth, Part II" The Suit was at least two decades old when Terry became Gotham's new savior; however, its technology was so advanced that the Suit was still considered state of the art. By the time Terry met Amanda Waller, he was still wearing this Suit, though its belt had pouches. , "Epilogue" Gallery File:Batman_btas.gif|Batman's second Batsuit. File:Batmodeltnba.jpg|Batman's third Batsuit. File:Batman.gif|Batman's fourth Batsuit. File:Brucebatbeyond.png|Batman's final Batsuit. Other Batsuits Fireproof To battle the villain Firefly, Batman donned a heavy suit that was very resistant to heat and fire. Bat Armor A powered suit of armor was developed by Bruce Wayne during his later years as Batman. The suit gave its wearer excellent protection from attacks, and was able to shrink so as to be concealed beneath clothing. The suit was not used extensively, because its use put a great strain on its wearer's heart. The Savage Time In the alternate timeline created by Vandal Savage's disruptions of the historical events of World War II, Bruce Wayne still became Batman. The Batsuit he developed in this alternate timeline reflected the state of war he lived under. This suit incorporated a helmet with seemingly no eyes (possibly a visor), several rigid armor plates, and unlike the Batman of the primary timeline, this Batman incorporated firearms into his arsenal. too be cool Justice Lords In an alternate universe very similar to our own, Batman altered his costume after the Justice League transitioned to being the Justice Lords. The new costume had elements of our universe's late 21st century batsuit and incorporated design elements similar to the other Justice Lords' costumes. Since their world would have been so cleaned up, Batman would have had plenty more spare time to research and develop technologies. Gallery File:Bbbatarmor.jpg|The Bat Armor. File:SavageTimeBatman.png|Savage Time Batman. File:LordBatman.png|Justice Lord Batman. File:Fireproof_Batsuit.jpg|Fireproof Batsuit. References Category:Equipment Category:Battlesuits